User blog:TristianJ/Rockstar Cookie (my version)
- Normal = - Halloween = }} |Grade = S |Class = Rare |Magic Candy = Flaming Guitar Solo |Power+ = |Best Combi = Spotlight Fan |Combo Bonus = LINE: Extra points for Music Note Jelly OvenBreak: +50 points for each Music Jelly |Treasure = |Gender = Male |Release Date = LINE: June 26, 2014 OvenBreak: September 27, 2016 |Unlock Goal = LINE: Possess 20 Treasures OvenBreak: Reach Level 18 and obtain from a chest |Coin Cost = 108,000 |Crystal Cost = 119 }} Rockstar Cookie is an S-grade cookie which while sliding, will shoot out note jellies. These can be collected for points and when fully charged, can destroy obstacles. One note jellies is equal to 8,220 points. This Cookie is currently available in both versions of the game. Skill Slide Blast releases Note Jellies that can be collected for points. A fully charged Slide Blast will destroy nearby obstacles. Description 'He's the only Cookie to discover rock and roll in the oven. His rock shows will knock your socks off. What makes his performances so stunning? He knows that practice makes perfect. Amidst ceaselessly tuning his style, he discovered the Slide Blast ability. He's a shining star amongst the Cookies.' Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages *Why don't we change the mood a bit. *Let's rock! *Rock and roll, baby! *The true rock spirit never dies. *Let's go! To the world of ROCK! *Ready for some fun? *I am rock and roll. Believe it. *The rock spirit is always inside your heart. Updates *August 2015 **Rockstar Cookie has updated BGM. *September 4, 2015 **Sour Note Jelly points increased from 1,000 to 8,220. *June 28, 2016 **Combi Bonus changed from 3000 points for a destroyed obstacles to Extra points for Music Note Jelly. **Combi with AWOL Cracker and Electric Beat retired/removed. Trivia * Playing with this Cookie changes the background music while running. This is one of two Cookies with this ability, the other one being Mint Choco Cookie. ** In August 2015, the background music for this cookie has been changed, along with more influence to the classic rock era. ** If the cookie relay is used, the background music will go back to the usual music theme. * Uniquely, the combination pet Spotlight Fan, was not released at the same time but 15 days later. This was the first time in Cookie Run Line history where the cookie and its pet were released separately. *There is a treasure that is dedicated to give extra points to his note jelly. See: Sour Note Jelly * He is the only cookie that wasn't released alongside with his combination pet. * In the September 4, 2015 update, each Note Jelly now gives 8,220 points, up from 1,000. His Slide Blast also seems to charge slightly faster. * During the Halloween Party 2014 and 2015, Rockstar Cookie is dressed up as the Scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz. * Another Cookie that has his similar ability is White Choco Cookie. * As seen from the Cookie Run Facebook Page. Rockstar Cookie wears a Mexican outfit, however a sprite sheet with that outfit doesn't exist. ** He's the second Cookie that wears a third outfit, the first being Ninetales Cookie. * He has more Audio Files than any other cookie (with a total of 23 files ingame.) * In LINE, maxing out the Cookie will give you Rockstar Cookie's Guitar Pick as a reward. * Rockstar Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "If you wanna be a rockstar, you have to study well at school! Everything's in the textbooks!" Audio Gallery Jumping (Old) Sliding (Old) Jumping (New) (Variation 1) Jumping (New) (Variation 2) Sliding (New) (Variation 1) Sliding (New) (Variation 2) When gauge is full When releasing Note Jelly (partial) (Old) When releasing Note Jelly (partial) (New) (Variant 1) When releasing Note Jelly (partial) (New) (Variant 2) When releasing Note Jelly (partial) (New) (Variant 3) When releasing Note Jelly (all) (Old) When releasing Note Jelly (all) (New) (Variant 1) When releasing Note Jelly (all) (New) (Variant 2) When releasing Note Jelly (all) (New) (Variant 3) Rockstar Cookie's Background Music (Old) Bonus Time - Day (Old) Bonus Time - Night (Old) Bonus Time - Rainbow Rush (Old) Rockstar Cookie's Background Music (New) Bonus Time - Day (New) Bonus Time - Night (New) Bonus Time - Rainbow Rush (New) Gallery Rockstar Cookie Old.png|His old appearance. Rockstar Cookie Halloween.png|His old appearance during Halloween. Ch27.png|Rockstar Cookie's sprite sheet. Ch27 halloween.png|Rockstar Cookie's sprite sheet for Halloween. Theme2.jpg|Rockstar Cookie in "Cherry Blossom Picnic" from Photo Challenge rockstar.png|Rockstar Cookie's description in the Cookie Run personality quiz. Estrella de rock Cinco de Mayo.png| Rockstar Cookie Relay.png|Relay icon skill_book_ch27_2x.png|Rockstar Cookie's ability has seen from the QQ version of the game Category:Blog posts